This invention relates in general to means for pulling fence posts from the earth and, more specifically to a tool assembly allowing convenient manual fence post pulling.
Pulling fence posts or other posts which are well set in the earth has always been difficult. This is particularly true with round metal posts of the sort used to support chain-link fence. In soft earth it is sometimes possible to rock the post sufficiently to allow several men together to pull it. Generally, however, it is too well set and it is necessary to dig the post out. This is a long and tedious task.
If the post cannot be pulled by the physical strength of the worker the post is broken off at ground level wasting the post. Many job related injuries such as, back and hand injuries can be attributed to common inefficient methods now used to pull posts.
In some cases, a chain can be wrapped around a post and an automotive type jack used to engage the chain and lift the post. With metal posts, the chain often slips. In any case this is a slow and difficult process.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved tools and methods for pulling fence posts.